Lucian Arkright
Lucian Arkright Duc D'Obsidia, Knight of the Chancellory Born in Bristol, Albion in the year 1078, as the eldest son of Benedict and Josephine Arkright. Born in Albion, his family witnessed the civil war between the Lions and Harts for control of Albion. His father, a hard drinking and gambling man sided with whichever side seemed to be winning at the time, finally settling on the Harts, as the tide turned against the Lions. Lucian grew up with little positive guidance from his father, being taught mainly by his family servants. Once old enough, Lucian left his family and joined The Ravens, a group of Mercenaries that had worked for his father in the past. There he met Eleanor Havelock, a familiar face from his past, as the Havelocks and Arkrights hold a turbulant relationship. Maximillian Havelock, Eleanor's father, and Benedict had been frequent opponents over the gambling table, with little love lost between the two. The Havelocks were a much more upstanding family, which led to a mutual distrust between Lucian and Eleanor. Over the years, Lucian grow to appreciate the loyalty and trust of the Ravens and the Gryphons, rising in status within both the Group and Faction, eventually being granted a knighthood, becoming a Knight of the Chancellery. Some time later, he was appointed Lord Seneschal of the Gryphon Nation, and made first Compte de Dunkerque, and then the Duc de Dunkerque. This was mirrored by the raising of Captain Daegmar Grey to Lord Marshall of the Gryphon's Armies, and Duc D'Obsidia, and other positions falling to members of the Ravens. During this time, the area around Dunkerque was taken by Empire forces, until the peace agreement was brokered and the lands returned to his care. Then came the Cataclysm. The Ravens suffered hard, Daegmar, Kayla, Vygard, Ver Meth, and Captain Torres were amongst those that fell, lost to the void. In the aftermath of the Cataclysm, Lucian was granted Daegmar's Duchy, and with it, a seat on the Ducal Council of the Gryphon's Nation. He devoted much of his time to the people of his Duchy, and during that time, encountered the elves Rowan and her brother Thaulaw on their quest. He and Rowan soon fell in love, marrying over that winter. Impressed with the tales of loyalty and sacrifice, Rowan and Thalauw drew the surviving Ravens and others of their kin together forming a new group from the ashes of the old, named The Kith, led by Luther Gunnerson. The Akari invasion of Obsidia took much of he and his wife's time, as he tries to look after the refugees, and coordinate with the Gryphon Legions fighting the unliving Fey. At the Gathering of Nations 1108, he was involved in the ratification of Duke Domingo to the position of Lord Gryphon following Lady Ash's abdication, and the crafting of the new Gathering Treaty. His bastard half sister, Laura Fitz Benedict, has recently tracked him down, meeting him at a meeting of the notable members of the faction to deal with a dangerous creature living in the mines. This encounter, and a more recently being reunited with Francis, his younger brother, has caused him to re-evaluate his stance on his family, if not his father. He has served the Gryphon's for more then 10 years, serving first Lord Morpork, then Ash Darkglade and Emilio Domingo, most recently seeing his friend and comrade Rurik of the Dela Luna assume the mantle of Lord Gryphon